Interrupt (Mass Effect 3)
Interrupts are a feature of the dialogue system in Mass Effect 3. They allow Commander Shepard to take direct, often physical, action at certain moments in conversations. __TOC__ Mechanics There are two types of Interrupts, each corresponding to a side of the morality scale, Paragon and Renegade. During conversations the player may be presented with an Interrupt icon, either a blue icon in the bottom left corner (right on the PC) of the screen, for Paragon interrupts, or a red icon in the bottom right corner (left on the PC) of the screen, for Renegade Interrupts. Pressing the corresponding mouse button (PC), or trigger (Xbox 360, PS3), will activate the interrupt, allowing Shepard to take some form of direct action. A Renegade interrupt, for example, may have Shepard physically assault another character, while a Paragon interrupt might have Shepard intervene to prevent one character from harming another. Interrupts are usually available for no more than a couple of seconds, and are entirely optional. However, as with Charm and Intimidate dialogue options, they may allow Shepard to avoid, or decrease the severity of, some conflicts. Using a Renegade or Paragon interrupt will typically result in a significant number of the appropriate Renegade or Paragon points being awarded. Usually, not using an interrupt is not considered a moral choice, I.E. not using a Paragon interrupt is not considered a Renegade choice, or vice versa. However there are a few exceptions to this rule in various points throughout the game. Unlike Charm and Intimidate, Shepard is not required to have any minimum amount of Paragon or Renegade points in order for an interrupt to be presented. All characters will encounter the interrupt at the appropriate time, assuming they made the correct dialogue choices to reach that interrupt as described below (if any). It is impossible to skip past interrupt chances by using the dialogue-skip button. That button will be inactive for the duration of the dialogue line or cutscene bit where the interrupt becomes available. However, it is possible to inadvertently cause the interrupt to not appear at all if the "fire" button is pressed just prior to the interrupt's appearance. Interrupts Plot Missions Priority: Mars After leaving Admiral Anderson behind, James wants to know why the Normandy is leaving Earth. Unsatisfied with Shepard's answer, he demands to be dropped off. The player is presented with a Paragon or Renegade interrupt, depending on whether a Renegade or Paragon dialogue option is chosen. Priority: Geth Dreadnought After Shepard escapes the Geth Dreadnought and chooses to confront Admiral Gerrel over his decision to open fire on the Dreadnought while Shepard's team was still on board, Admiral Gerrel will start to protest that the Dreadnought was a perfect target. Later, when Admiral Xen suggests experimenting on Legion for intelligence on the geth, player is presented with a Paragon interrupt. Priority: Cerberus Headquarters When Kai Leng attempts to sneak up behind Shepard and kill the Commander with his sword, the player is presented with a Renegade Interrupt. After Kai Leng's death, Shepard speaks with Vendetta one last time. Vendetta tells the Commander that the Reapers are preparing to complete the harvest of Earth. Shepard says, "I'll stop them." Vendetta will start to say, "It is too late. I recommend investigating a means for conserving information for future species." Alternatively, if the player allows Vendetta to complete his statement, Vendetta will then start to say, "Perhaps you will succeed where we failed. Perhaps your warnings will be heard early enough." Galaxy at War Missions Other Interactions Squadmates First conversation with James James asks the Commander if they can "dance and talk at the same time." James describes his former commanding officer, Captain Toni. James relates his last mission, which involved a choice between intel and saving his squad. He chose the intel. James asks, "Who says I'm blaming myself?" James suggests that his potentially suicidal actions are what is needed to win the war. Various Citadel = Interview: Khalisah al-Jilani = After leaving Udinas Office - near the Avina-Terminal